This is a request for a block travel grant for entomologists attending the XVII International Congress of Entomology. The congress is convened every four years and is hosted by different countries. Germany is the host for the 1984 congress to be held in Hamburg West Germany. The congress consists of a large number of concurrent scientific meetings throughout the week. To date 300 poster sessions, 1,100 lectures and 40 seminars have been proposed by scientists representing 73 different nations. One of the main values to be gained from attendance at the congress is the rare opportunity for scientists from different nations to discuss in person their areas of research. In no other setting are such valuable one on one in-depth discussions possible. In fact in some cases contact with some scientists is totally impossible except in the congress atmosphere. Representatives from East Germany, the Soviet Union, mainland China, and other bloc countries attended the last international congress held in Kyoto and their representation is also expected in 1984. In many instances this is the only opportunity for U.S. scientists to contact such individuals directly. The value to world health of these meetings cannot be underestimated. Topics under discussion cover the diseases spread by insect vectors. The latest steps to control the vectors, phages, encephalitis, malaria, tick produced diseases and many other medical and veterinary topics are scheduled for in-depth study. We request partial travel grants to aid twenty scientists to attend the congress. Fifty-thousand dollars would provide twenty $2,500.00 grants, the remainder of the travel expenses (estimated at $3,500.00) will be covered by the individual concerned. We propose that the Entomological Society of America will convene a board to screen applications. The criteria to be used for selection is similar to that used previously. The committee will develop a rating sheet that will be used to evaluate all applicants. Candidates will be ranked according to the uniqueness of their research and application to pressing health needs. At least half the grantees will be "younger" scientists who would not be expected to be in positions through which funding for the congress could be expected.